


The Hunger

by Leloi



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Dubious Consent, Fawnlock, M/M, Martin is Sherlock's cousin, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Polyamory, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloi/pseuds/Leloi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock noticed the concern and found it to be odd.  No previous clients ever showed concern about his welfare.  That was the whole point.  To Trevor he wasn’t a person, he was a “thing.”  What he sold was a “thing.”</p><p>“Do you understand, Sherlock?  We’re going to get you out of here.”  The man placed the clothing on the bed in front of Sherlock’s face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for:  
> Dubious consent. A satyr who always hungers for "it." Many can take advantage of that. Also implied that the ancestor steals mates from its progeny if those mates are "unworthy."
> 
> This started out as a prostitute Sherlock fic. Then it morphed into a Fawnlock fic so I had to go back and add in clues about Sherlock's affliction. And THEN this became a Cabin Pressure crossover when Sherlock started to talk about his family (and what better way to give him a family than to tie in the other Benedict roles as "cousins"?). If you don't like Cabin Pressure you can skip chapter 2.

“He’s in here…” A voice, Trevor’s, called from the hallway.

Sherlock tried desperately to roll over, get away from the voice of his dorm mate. For too long Trevor denied him what he desperately needed. Promises had been broken.

“Fifty pounds.” Trevor’s voice demanded.

Was that really how little Sherlock’s body was worth these days? Just fifty quid? There was a time when he had been worth four times that… When he was young and fresh… Before he had landed himself in debt.

“Rubbers are in the drawer.” Trevor informed the client.

A moment later a blond man stepped into the room and stared at the brunette on the bed. Pursing his lips a moment he glanced back out the door before shutting it and stepping up to the bed. “You’re Sherlock Holmes?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes and curled up into a tighter ball.

The man climbed up onto the bed and lightly touched Sherlock’s side, outlining a bruise one of his rougher customers had given him. “Jesus… What have they done to you?”

Sherlock didn’t answer.

The client got off the bed and started to go through the drawers, pulling out clothes. “Look… We haven’t got much time. I have to get you up and dressed before the reinforcements arrive. Sherlock?” With an arm load of clothes the man approached from the other side of the bed so he could get a good look at Sherlock’s face. 

Sherlock noticed the concern and found it to be odd. No previous clients ever showed concern about his welfare. That was the whole point. To Trevor he wasn’t a person, he was a “thing.” What he sold was a “thing.”

“Do you understand, Sherlock? We’re going to get you out of here.” The man placed the clothing on the bed in front of Sherlock’s face. “Come on…” The man tried to pull the brunette up but he refused. Somewhere in the dorm there was a loud boom. The man frowned and stared at the door. “That will be them… Come on…” The man attempted to tug and pull but Sherlock refused to budge. In a cry of frustration the man pulled at the blanket and pulled it over the brunette’s naked body. Strong arms picked up the unresponsive man. “I’ve got you. You’re safe.” 

Sherlock could only really see the man’s chest as he was carried out of the room and down the hall. They entered the living room to find men in business suits in a smoky room. 

“Dr. Watson… How is he?” Mycroft Holmes asked.

“In shock. He’s covered in bruising and mostly unresponsive.” The man that held Sherlock answered. “This is your brother, correct? He won’t confirm his identity.”

Mycroft looked over Dr. Watson’s shoulder and blinked at the young brunette in his arms. “My god, Sherlock… What has he done to you? How could you let him…?”

Sherlock shut his eyes, feeling warm and safe for the first time in months.

^.~

“… Bruised ribs on both… Minor tearing of the anal… Intercourse…” Dr. Watson’s voice listed medical problems and Sherlock found himself phasing in and out of consciousness.

“He’s waking up, Dr. Watson.” Mycroft stated.

“Sherlock?” Dr. Watson used a small torch to check Sherlock’s eyes. “Hello… I’m Dr. John Watson. Do you know where you are?”

“Mycroft…” Sherlock slurred.

“Mycroft is here.” Dr. Watson stepped aside to indicate the elder Holmes. 

Mycroft stepped into view… A restrained look of deep concern on his face. “How could you allow yourself to get caught in that situation…?” 

Dr. Watson made a face. “Please… He’s not well enough.”

“You could have contacted me, Sherlock! There was no reason… NONE!”

“Mr. Holmes!” Dr. Watson placed himself between his patient and the man who hired him. “You are not helping the situation!”

“Fine…” Mycroft’s voice could reverse retreating glaciers. “This is not the end of this discussion. When he’s recovered…”

“When he’s recovered… Until then…”

“Yes… As you say, Dr. Watson.” Mycroft sniffled and pulled himself together. “I leave him in your capable hands.”

“Thank you.”

“Piss off… Mycroft…” Sherlock murmured from the bed.

Mycroft frowned but didn’t rise to the bait. Instead he inclined his head to the doctor. “Please inform my people if there any developments.”

“Of course.” Dr. Watson replied.

^.~

Sherlock opened his eyes, taking in the expensive drapes and equipment… Not something you would find in a typical hospital. But this wasn’t really a hospital… It was a place Mycroft used as a hospital, knowing how much Sherlock hated actual hospitals. The décor was meant to put him at ease and disguise the functional equipment monitoring him.

“Hey.” Dr. Watson stepped into view and held a vial, inserting a needle. “I was just about to add this to your IV bag. How are you feeling?”

Sherlock grunted and rolled over onto his side, feeling a tangle of sensors entangle him.

“I can take those off. I’ll need to leave in the IV and the catheter for now.”

“What…?” Sherlock whispered, his mouth too dry and his words stuck in his throat.

Dr. Watson stepped into his field of vision and bent down to be eye level. “Are you asking me what happened?” 

Sherlock attempted to nod, already feeling a little sleepy from the effort.

“I was sent in to assess your health and extract you from your situation before the rest of the team got there. Your former roommate is now in custody. He told us what he allowed those men to do with you. I confirmed it with my examination.”

Sherlock trembled, suddenly chilled despite being covered in blankets.

“Hey… You’re alright.” Dr. Watson went to a warmer and pulled out another blanket to lay over the bed. “There we go… Is there anything else you need?”

“Water.” Sherlock managed.

Dr. Watson turned to a nearby table and filled a cup with ice chips. Returning he fed an ice chip to Sherlock. “Let it melt in your mouth. The IV is hydrating you.”

Sherlock tried to reach for the cup but failed, his fingers weakly brushing against Dr. Watson’s.

“More?” Dr. Watson asked and fed Sherlock another ice chip. “I have you on painkillers, that’s why you feel woozy. Your brother insisted that I stay around the clock to care for you.” Sitting on the chair beside the bed he continued to feed Sherlock ice chips whenever the younger man nudged the cup with his fingers. “This whole thing has been something very top secret. He’s allowed me one nurse to assist and when I need to take a nap.” Stifling a yawn he looked away. 

Sherlock reached out and placed a hand on Dr. Watson’s wrist… Not pushing it away or pulling it closer… Just resting it there.

Dr. Watson used his free hand to put down the cup and then took Sherlock’s hand in his own. 

Sherlock blinked up at the warm, open face of his doctor. Somehow the man had the power to make him feel comfortable and safe. “I’m tired, Doctor…”

“I’m John.” Dr. Watson whispered.

“John…” Sherlock repeated and shut his eyes, squeezing John’s hand.

“Go to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake.” John answered, using his free hand to brush through Sherlock’s neglected curls.

Soon Sherlock fell into a dreamless sleep.

^.~

“Your things will be moved to a flat I provide.” Mycroft’s voice pushed its way into Sherlock’s brain as he regained consciousness.

John gave a deep sigh before answering. “If you really think it is for the best…”

“You saw the condition he was in.” Mycroft answered. “I cannot allow my brother to be found in a similar state ever again!”

“Yes, fine… I understand that. But he’s a full grown man. He should have some say in who he is forced to live with.” John replied.

“I can pay you more for your services…”

“This isn’t about money!” John answered indignantly. “Look… I helped you because I owed you a favor. I will always appreciate what you did for me while I was… Anyway… You don’t even know if we are a compatible fit as roommates. He might hate me! Or… Or… I don’t know… He might leave. It’s not like he is going to stay where you put him.”

“Dr. Watson… He is holding your hand.” Mycroft stated.

Sherlock felt John’s hand pull away from his own, leaving it cold and bare. His fingers constricted into a fist.

“I told him I would be here when he woke up.” John answered defiantly.

“And he’s awake.” Mycroft sneered.

Sherlock opened his eyes to stare at the scene before him. John Watson with his arms folded across his chest, defiantly staring at Mycroft.

John immediately turned his attention to Sherlock. “Do you want more ice chips?” Busying himself with the ice bucket he didn’t notice Sherlock shake his head in the negative.

“You want John to live with me?” Sherlock asked, accepting the cup in his strengthening hands but not taking any.

“On a first name basis, are we?” Mycroft raised an eyebrow.

“I can take care of myself.” Sherlock frowned at his cup of ice chips.

“Like how you allowed your most recent roommate to use you as a whore?”

Sherlock winced.

“Please, Mr. Holmes…” John begged.

Mycroft gave John an assessing look for a moment before returning his attention to Sherlock. “Yes. I would prefer that you live with someone I trust.”

“Someone who owes you favors…” Sherlock snorted and took an ice chip.

“Yes, there is that.” Mycroft nodded.

“Fine… But I want to be able to sleep with him.” Sherlock announced.

Mycroft shut his eyes as if internalizing the outrageous request.

John was left sputtering as he stared between the two brothers.

“No arresting him or abducting him and threatening him if I take him to bed with me.”

“Sherlock… Be reasonable. Your condition…” Mycroft opened his eyes and raised his hands to his brother. “I just rescued you from an abusive relationship.”

“You think John is going to abuse me? And yet you place me under his care…”

“Wait a sec…” John started.

“You were abused! He pimped out your body and those men abused you!” Mycroft answered. “Why on earth would you want to go through anything like that again?”

“I know how you ARE!” Sherlock answered. “Sure, John can live with me but the first time he smiles at me you will be all over him, threatening to chop off his bollocks for even LOOKING at me!” 

“Why are we talking about castration?!” John demanded, raising his hands in defeat. “Does anyone want to know how I feel about any of this?”

“May I remind you that I told you Trevor was not to be trusted? He was not worthy. You are in that bed because of what he did to you!” Mycroft looked like he was ready to explode.

“Yes, I remember very well, thank you for reminding me… It’s not like my ass isn’t sore or my ribs hurt whenever I breathe… Oh wait! They DO!” Sherlock shot back.

“Obviously not… Well, John, how do you feel about this idea that your former patient wants permission from your boss to take you to bed? Well… First of all I’ve never even KISSED another bloke much less allowed him to touch me…” John started to rant, frustrated with how they ignored him.

“You can’t always rely on me for a rescue!” Mycroft pointed his finger at Sherlock. 

“So now you have to rescue me from JOHN WATSON? The man you trust to patch me up?” Sherlock responded.

John faltered in his rant when he heard Sherlock yell his name. Blinking down at his patient he quietly shook his head. “Look… Neither of you have even asked me if I WANT to sleep with Sherlock…”

“I object to you immediately demanding the rights to bed him! You just recovered from severe trauma due to your pig headed ways when it comes to your condition!” Mycroft snarled.

“Yeah? But it was MY mistake and misjudgment of character! It’s MY condition!” Sherlock responded.

With a sigh John shook his head and left the room, letting them fight it out while he went to go find some coffee. It was too early in the morning to deal with a family feud and assumptions about his sexuality.

^.~

Fifteen minutes passed. In that time John’s coffee went cold but he still held it and stared off into distance. During that time Mycroft eventually left the room and huffed his way down the hallway, ignoring John on the way out as if he didn’t exist. During the fight John didn’t exist so it wasn’t like it was any big deal. Finally when his cold coffee was gone and he was done with procrastinating he got up. Five minutes had passed since Mycroft had stormed away. John threw away his cup and entered the hospital room, glancing at his patient in the bed. 

Sherlock was silent, his oddly shaped eyes watching John as the doctor moved about the room to change the IV bag and adjust various things to help keep Sherlock comfortable. Finally John stopped and glanced back at his patient. “Warm enough?”

“I’m fine.” Sherlock replied quietly.

“Good.” John resumed his seat across the room, distancing himself from his patient.

“Where did you go?” Sherlock sounded lost and young with that question.

“I went out for coffee. It seemed neither you nor Mycroft were interested in hearing what I had to say in the matter so I gave up and left.

“I didn’t mean I would sleep with you right away…” Sherlock mused.

“Well… That is reassuring.” John sighed, and stared at one of the monitors as if it was the most important piece of equipment in the room.

“You have to understand… My brother is overly protecting and controlling. You saw what he did to rescue me from Trevor… But he was always like that and he would always rescue me even if I did not need rescuing. In his mind I should be Rapunzel… Tucked away in a tower.”

“So your solution is to demand that you be allowed to sleep with me?” John asked quietly.

“You cannot deny that you’re sexually attracted to me. Most people are. They can’t help it.” Sherlock answered. “Besides if he is adamant in my living with a person of his choosing I should be allowed to sleep with that person, don’t you think?”

“But neither of you really cared about MY opinion in the matter.” John answered. “That is what I resented. You don’t know if I would want to sleep with you and yet you both argued as if it were a sure thing.”

“That’s because it is a sure thing.”

“You can’t know that…” John answered. “As it happens I like women. You are not a woman.”

Sherlock smirked in response.

^.~

As it happened John took the second bedroom of the flat he was to occupy with his boss’ brother. The landlady was delightful but she seemed to think that he and Sherlock were a couple. “We are not a couple.” John stated.

But it seemed the woman, Mrs. Hudson, was also afflicted by the inability to hear John when he said something that contradicted her view on his sexuality. 

That night when he went to bed he climbed into bed alone but sometime in the night he found Sherlock Holmes in his bed. 

John woke up and found himself pinned beneath a warm body. It took him a moment to realize the body sprawled across his own was male. Thin, masculine. A hard cock was pressed against his thigh. For several minutes he tried to remember who was there and why. “Sherlock?”

Sherlock shifted and nuzzled against John’s neck, kissing his collar bone and licking him as he nibbled. 

“Sherlock… What are you doing? Why are you in my bed?”

“Hush…” Sherlock whispered, kissing under John’s chin. “This is what you paid for.”

That made John startle and shift. “No! No… I did no such thing. I did not pay for you! It was all a trick!” Frantically he tried to move but a warm hand reached down his sleep pants and clutched his cock. “Sherlock… Please…”

Sherlock’s lips were upon him, stealing his breath and invading his mouth. There was no way he could push away as a warm hand began to stroke him. 

“Sherlock… Why?”

“I want to. I told Mycroft I would so here I am. Would you like to be on the bottom or the top?”

“What? Neither!” John answered. “I told you I like women.”

“You want me.” Sherlock answered and rolled them over so John was on top. His hands slid into John’s pants, pushing them down over his hips so he could clutch John’s ass. 

It was then John realized that Sherlock was naked. His cock was pressed up against the other man’s as Sherlock’s fingers teased his crack. 

“How long has it been since you fucked anyone?” Sherlock asked, teasing John’s hole with his fingertip.

“Women? I had a girlfriend I broke up with last month.” 

“No men?” Sherlock whispered, pushing up to kiss John’s mouth and steal his breath from him.

“No… None.” 

“Doesn’t matter…” Sherlock whispered as one of his fingers breached John to the second knuckle. “You are so warm and tight.”

John bowed his head, his hips helplessly rubbing up against the other man as he felt his ass tighten on Sherlock’s finger. 

“You’re horny… I can tell.” Sherlock whispered. 

John moaned and rested one of his hands on Sherlock’s side. “Please… I don’t want to take advantage of you…”

Sherlock chuckles softly in the darkness. “You think you’re taking advantage of me? I have done far more than have my finger up someone’s ass.” His other hand rested on John’s hip as he pushed up underneath the doctor. “Please John… I want to…”

“What do you want me to do?” John asked, kissing under Sherlock’s chin as he rubbed against the other man.

“Just let go…” Sherlock whispered and began to move his finger. “I want to experience you letting go. I know you can do it… Show me.”

John whimpered and reached between them to take them both in hand. “Like this?”

“No… Inside of me…” Sherlock answered.

“Not yet…” John whimpered and rolled his hips. “Oh… Oh god it feels so…” Putting his weight on his side his hand pulled them both. 

“I prepared myself for you…” Sherlock whispered. “All you have to do is slip in.”

“Stop it!” John hissed as his hand tugged at them both. 

“Touch me…” Grabbing John’s wrist he pushed it down between his legs. “Just touch me, John.”

John’s fingers slipped into something warm and open. “Shit…”

Sherlock took John length in hand and gently pushed his tip down to join his fingers. “Inside… Now.”

“You’re recovering…” John tried again to make his new flat mate see reason.

With a bit of a shift the taller man managed to get the tip to slip inside. Casually he squeezed.

That broke John out of whatever spell he was under. Quickly he pulled away, breathing hard. “I spent days stitching you back together again… I won’t undo that… Six weeks. You need to heal.”

“Fine…” Sherlock’s tone was cold as he got up from the bed. “Six weeks… And when that time is over you’ll be begging for it.” And with that he left the room.

John shivered and shut the door, locking it before giving himself a good wank.

^.~

“How is my brother?” Mycroft asked with a smirk.

“He’s… Really something.” John sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. “These past five weeks have been an exercise in self-control.”

“That bad?” 

“I keep finding him in my bed… Offering me an assortment of sexual acts. Hand jobs, blow jobs… Jobs I didn’t even know existed. I know he will ambush me next week.”

“Ambush? What do you mean?”

“I told him no activity for six weeks total.”

“He has been celibate this whole time?” Mycroft looked stunned.

“Well… Yes?”

“That is… You are aware that my brother is a special case. His affliction… He can’t really help his addiction.”

“Satyriasis?”

“Close…” Mycroft mused. “He’s a satyr.”

John blinked and blinked again. “You… Can’t be serious. You mean metaphorically, right?”

“No… I mean with horns and hooves.”

“He doesn’t look like he has horns and hooves.” John protested.

“You haven’t seen his real form then.”

“But how…?”

“A satyr bred into our family ages ago. Not all are afflicted, but those that are… It manifests at puberty. One moment a normal, human child… The next we get a call because they have taken on the entire rugby team at once.”

“Oh… god…”

“So for him to go this long without succeeding… That’s quite the accomplishment. He’s in a very delicate position, you see. Many would take advantage of the fact that he always hungers for it… Thus why you had to rescue him from his previous relationship who chose to profit from his affliction.”

“Is there any way to help him?” John demanded.

“None that I can ask you to attempt.” Mycroft answered.

^.~

Six weeks to the day Sherlock crawled naked into John’s bed.

“I know what you are.” John stated quietly.

Sherlock froze. “Mycroft told you.”

“Yes… When he came last week.” John flicked on the light to stare at the man in his bed. “He told me you can’t help yourself…”

Sherlock nodded. “Do you want to see?” In an instant his form changed. Horns poked out of his curls. His eyes were the same but his legs changed into something like a goat, complete with hooves. Catching John’s eye he immediately shifted back. “Sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?” John asked, a little disturbed at finding himself sitting beside a mythical creature. “You were born that way.”

“It didn’t emerge until late in puberty. I was in school and… And they lured me to a party. They took turns with me and I… I liked it. There was a hunger… A need.” Sherlock rubbed his face with his hands. “Later my body changed and I knew why…”

John sighed and turned off the light. 

“Do you hate me?” Sherlock whispered.

“Why should I hate you?” John answered. 

“Because I’m… Spoiled.”

“You can’t help it.” John got comfortable in bed. 

Sherlock curled up next to him. “There is a way to control it…”

“Is there?” 

“If I take a mate.”

“How do satyrs take mates?” John asked quietly.

“I have to find someone willing to be my mate. I thought Trevor would be… But he just…” Sherlock gave a frustrated sign and rolled onto his back. “He just wanted to make money off of me… And he let those guys hurt me.”

“I won’t hurt you.”

“I know you won’t.” Sherlock answered quickly. “But you’re a little intimidated by me.”

“Maybe a little… Yes. It’s not every day a mythical creature tries to seduce me.”

“You’re teasing me.”

“Maybe a little.” John repeated with a smile even though Sherlock couldn’t see him in the darkness.

“I… Ache for it. It’s been too long. And you promised.” 

“I suppose I did.” John answered with a sigh as he reached out and touched Sherlock’s body. “What do you need from me?”

Sherlock shifted and straddled John’s body. A roll of the hips caused both of them to moan in unison. Sherlock leaned down and lightly kissed John’s lips and John allowed it. “Will you be my mate, John Watson?”

“I barely know you.” John answered.

“What do you need to know? I’m a satyr with an insatiable sexual appetite. I like puzzles… Normal people bore me.”

“Do they?”

Sherlock pulled away with a frown. “I just said they did.”

“And yet I’m normal.”

“You resisted six weeks of seduction! A normal person would have instantly given me what I wanted.”

“And what is it you really want, Sherlock?”

The satyr stopped his hip roll and sat up. “No one has asked me what I really wanted before.”

“Well?”

“I want… To satiate the hunger so I can live a normal life without physical distractions.”

“And how do you get that?”

“I told you… By finding a mate.”

“And once you found one… Then what?”

“Are you… Offering?” Sherlock crawled off of John and sat beside him on the bed.

“Maybe I am. How does one mate a satyr? Do they just announce their mating and go about life? Or is there more?”

“Of course there’s more.” Sherlock smiled and lounged against the headboard, staring at John in the darkness. “We’re going out tomorrow.”

“Where?”

“To the country side.” Sherlock answered as he got under the covers. And with that the satyr curled up and went to sleep, leaving the doctor erect and puzzled. 

^.~

“Where are we?” John asked as the entered the wooded clearing. Before them were standing stones in a circle. “Sherlock? What is this place?” 

“It’s protected from the outside world… A place of ancient magic and ritual.” Sherlock answered as he began to undress.

“What are you doing? We’re outside!” John reached out to try and stop Sherlock from taking off his shirt. “Anyone can come along and…” His voice gave out as Sherlock’s gaze fell upon him. “We can’t.”

Sherlock gently pushed John’s hands away and resumed his undressing. “This is a sacred place, guarded by the old ones. We will not be seen except by those who need to witness this. Take of your clothes.”

“Why?” John asked, confused.

“Because you cannot bring anything from the outside world into the circle.” And with that the last of his clothes on the ground at his feet, he stepped into the circle and immediately took his true form. The satyr turned on dark brown, furry legs to regard John. “John?”

John looked around, worried that someone would come and find them. There had been a long hike on lands that warned out trespassers. When they came to the woods he had reassured himself that at least they weren’t out in the open where they could be seen. The woods weren’t that thick… Someone could still come. “We’re trespassing.”

Sherlock gave John a smirk. “No… We’re not. These lands belong to my family. Come on, then… Take off your clothes.”

Nervously John began to undress until he was just as bare as Sherlock. Covering himself with his hands he entered the stone ring. 

The satyr had no modesty. His own cock was proudly erect at the juncture of his legs. Reaching for the human he gently guided him to the center of the circle where a stone bowl waited. “Down on all fours above the bowl.”

“You’re… Not going to sacrifice me to some ancient god, are you?” John asked as he obeyed Sherlock’s command.

“It’s to catch your semen.” Sherlock answered as he rested a hand on John’s backside, squatting behind him.

“My semen?!” John attempted to get up and turn around but the satyr had him. “Why do you need my semen?”

“Hush… It’s for the ritual.” 

“Sherlock…”

But Sherlock was not able to respond. Leaning in he used his thumbs to open John’s crack and used his tongue.

“Holy… Fuck…” John moaned, bowing his head. “What the hell?”

Sherlock pulled away long enough to kiss a cheek. “Outside world is forbidden… We need lube.”

“Lube?” John echoed as he felt Sherlock’s tongue probe him once again. “You’re going to fuck me out in the open?”

“Yes.” Sherlock answered as he pushed first one finger and then a second into John, scissoring them. “Now hush… This is a sacred ritual.” Pulling his fingers out he sat up and pushed in.

John gripped the lush grass and held on for dear life as he felt the satyr enter him with far more ease than he would have expected his virgin ass to handle. It wasn’t painful… It was rather pleasant. Sherlock’s furry thighs brushed up against his own, tickling him as strong arms held him around the waist. Bowing his head, he could feel Sherlock rutting against him like an animal.

“That’s it, John… Relax. Let me take you.” Sherlock pressed his face between John’s shoulder blades. Reaching down he began to stroke the human in his fist. 

John pushed back against Sherlock, his body amazingly accommodating even though it was his first time with a man and on the bottom. Of course that could have everything to do with Sherlock’s biology or his masterful aim of John’s prostate. Too soon John was fighting to hold back just a little longer. 

But then something unexpected happened. John’s unfocused eyes caught on a pair of cloven hooves standing beside them. There wasn’t much time to think about it before Sherlock’s rutting pattern changed.

“Oh, John… Say you’re mine! Say it!” Sherlock’s voice was low and dark, causing the human to shiver beneath him.

“Yours.” John agreed as he felt his orgasm crest. Gripping the grass he gasped for breath as he felt pulse after pulse escape. Above him Sherlock gave a final thrust and something warm pulsed in his bowels. His body felt heavy and weak. A small glance down made him realize Sherlock had angled his penis to deposit his cum in the bowl beneath him. With the final pulse he was guided onto his side with Sherlock still within him and for the first time he saw the creature that had been standing beside them, watching their union.

His hair was golden blond and curly. A pair of white horns rose from his head. His leg fur was light brown. His penis was long and thick, obscenely erect. For a moment he stared back at the human as if equally curious… And he had Sherlock’s eyes. The satyr crouched down and reached into the bowl, taking John’s semen on his fingers. Pulling them to his face he sniffed and then licked his fingers clean, tasting and assessing the flavor.

John tried to move in protest but Sherlock’s arm was still wrapped around his waist, hand covering John’s genitals. The satyr reached out touched that hand with his own as if to try and push it away from where it protected John.

“No… He’s mine.” Sherlock stated from behind John’s shoulder. “You can’t have him. This one is mine. I offer up his first seed to seal our mating.”

The satyr leaned forward and sniffed at John’s thigh, following it up to his hip and Sherlock’s arm back to Sherlock’s body.

Sherlock adjusted his hold, covering John’s leg with one of his furry legs. “He’s mine now. I am inside of him and I won’t let you have him.”

The satyr grunted and pulled away. Lightly it patted Sherlock’s leg as it got up and turned away, heading back towards the woods.

For several minutes John stared after it, unsure what to say. Finally he glanced back over his shoulder. “What the hell was that?”

“That was my ancestor.” Sherlock gently pulled out, his penis still semi hard. Rolling onto his back he shifted into his human form. 

“Your ancestor?” John sat up to stare down at the man beside him. “That was your ancestor?”

“He is immortal. His human born progeny aren’t…”

“Does he have a name?”

Sherlock shrugged and shook his head. “If he does no one knows it. He can’t speak to humans. I’m told he plays the pipes. That’s the only real sound we can hear.”

“So… Tell me what just happened? One moment we were… And then he comes along and tastes my cum? And sniffs us?”

“The sex in the circle is what drew him to us. The circle belongs to him as a part of his territory. Your semen was an offering. He sniffed us to make sure we were properly mated. You have to understand something about satyrs… Sex is… When we take the passive role and allow someone to fuck us, it doesn’t mean much. It’s like breathing or eating. But for us to take the active role, we mark the person we fuck with our scent. If we take the active role while in the presence of our ancestor we are permanently binding ourselves to the person we are fucking. But the ancestor has the final say…”

“But he can’t talk.” John pointed out as he lay down on his side beside Sherlock.

“Had he found you unworthy he would have taken you from me. With a few little toots from his pipe you would have been all over him and I would have been forced to watch.”

“I…” John shook his head and sat up. “And you didn’t tell me?”

“You wouldn’t have remembered. But I would have.”

“Is that what happened with… Trevor?” John asked quietly.

Sherlock blinked up at John, biting his lower lip for a moment before shaking his head. “No… We never got that far. I showed him what I was… And he turned me into a whore.” 

“Has it happened to anyone you know?”

“My cousin… Martin. The experience broke him. He still lives with the man he chose as his mate… He also has a boyfriend when the hunger gets to be too much. He is always hungry and yet he’s terrified to try again.”

“Will you be hungry?”

“He accepted you. Our connection should satiate me.”

John took a deep breath and stared up at the sky. His body shivered at the thought of how close he had been to being taken by an immortal satyr… And knowing he would have never remembered the experience. Sherlock would have been left to watch.

“You’re cold. We should go.” Sherlock got up from the grass and reached out a hand to help John up.

John accepted the hand and stood beside the satyr in human form. “Would you have told me our mating was a failure?”

Sherlock blinked a few times. “Yes.”

“Really?”

“If it had failed… I would have tried to ignore the hunger and be satisfied with what little you would give me. I… I don’t want what Trevor tried to force on me. I would try and stay faithful to you even if it would drive me insane from want.”

“Then… I guess we’re lucky he accepted me. What would I have remembered?”

“Arthur said he remembered seeing hooves and hearing the flute. The next thing he remembered was laying on his back with Martin sobbing nearby. A week later their co-worker, Douglas, joined their relationship. My cousin’s chosen mate is a bit… Simple and doesn’t see anything wrong with their change of relationship. But I know Martin was devastated.”

John wrapped his arms around Sherlock for a quick hug. “We barely know each other…”

“That will change with time. I already know you.” Sherlock lightly kissed John’s forehead. “Let’s go home.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin finds out about Sherlock.

Meanwhile in Fitton…

Martin Crieff stared at the computer monitor, trying desperately to keep from crying even though the back of his throat felt like it was squeezing shut and the corners of his eyes stung.

“Hey, Skip!” Arthur Shappey beamed and wrapped his arms around Martin’s shoulders. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s an email from my cousin… Mycroft.”

“Mycroft?” Arthur looked to the computer monitor, not reading. That would be impolite. Returning his attention to Martin he smiled. “What does he say?”

“My cousin, Sherlock… Successfully mated.”

“We should be happy for him.” Arthur answered with a quick kiss to Martin’s cheek.

“Yes… But it hardly seems fair.” Martin protested. “Our mating wasn’t successful and yet he… It’s just not fair.”

“We’re mates, Skip.” Arthur rested his face on the back of Martin’s shoulder.

“Not… Completely. Sherlock won’t feel the hunger anymore. He won’t need a… A Douglas.”

“I don’t mind.” Arthur’s voice was beginning to waver as if Martin’s words had hurt him.

Martin took a deep breath and turned around in Arthur’s arms. “Of course you mind. It’s not fair that with my appetite you have to… To share me.”

“But I really don’t mind, Skip.” Arthur responded. “We all get something. Douglas is happy. You’re not as hungry. I get to sleep. Sleep is good.”

“I should have more self-control. I’m so very sorry, Arthur.”

“You need it.” Arthur replied simply and tightened his arms around Martin a moment before pulling away. “I won’t deny you something you need. You’re a fairy.”

“A satyr…” Martin corrected as he did every time Arthur called him a fairy.

“How many people can say they get to spend their life with a real life magical creature?”

“More than you realize…” Martin murmured, remembering the things he had to do to supplement his income before Arthur came along.

“But you have me now… And Douglas. We’ll take care of you, Skip, because we love you and you need us.”

“It’s just… Not fair.” Martin whispered.

^.~

Martin eased himself into Arthur. It wasn’t like anything they had done before. Usually they were face to face with Martin always on the receiving end. Arthur’s body felt wonderful and unlike anything Martin had ever felt before… But it wasn’t their way of mating. But this was how it had to be done if they were to make the proper offering to the ancestor. 

And then just as Martin was getting his groove the ancestor appeared, entering into the stone circle. The satyr was just as all the other afflicted described. Martin may be a ginger with fewer curls, but he had the eyes. The eyes often showed up in the family even without presenting as a satyr. Martin had hoped he would be spared from the family affliction. Fate had other ideas. 

Martin pumped at Arthur, trying to help his lover along. “Come on, Arthur…”

“Skip… I see… Hooves. They aren’t yours.” Arthur was breaking concentration.

“Concentrate on me, Arthur...”

“But who is that?” Arthur asked.

The ancestor cocked his head to the side and pulled out his flute, raising it to his lips. 

“No! Please, no! Arthur… You have to cum for me.”

And then an exotic melody filled the clearing.

Arthur cried out and finished, half of it nearly missing the bowl. Martin hastily pulled them onto their sides to await their fate.

The satyr reached for Arthur and pulled him away from Martin’s arms.

Later Martin sat waiting for his ancestor’s thrall to wear off of Arthur. The ancestor was gone. The mating was a failure. 

“Skip…” Arthur rolled over to look at Martin, crawling over to him and wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s shoulders. “What’s wrong, Skip?”

“I… Failed.” Fresh tears flowed from Martin’s eyes, unchecked.

Arthur kissed his cheek and soothed his hair. “I still love you, Skip.”

That just made Martin cry harder.

^.~

“It was my fault. I shouldn’t have broken my concentration.” Arthur sighed. “You told me that in order for it to work I couldn’t focus on anything but you.”

“It’s… Not your fault.” Martin sighed and hugged Arthur tightly. “I should have explained what would happen if you lost focus.”

Arthur kissed Martin’s cheek again. “Douglas is coming over tonight. He promised to make dinner. And I get to help!” Arthur pulled away with a grin. “We’ll take good care of you, Skip. You’re special to us.”

“Thanks…” Martin sighed.

Arthur leaned with a chaste kiss to Martin’s forehead. “It’s because you’re a fairy.”

“Satyr.” Martin corrected. 

“Whatever you are we love you so don’t be upset about your cousin mating. You’ve got us. We won’t let you go hungry ever again.” And with that Arthur was off to do Arthurian things.

Martin sighed and returned his attention to the computer. Quickly he tapped out a message to his cousin and sent it.


	3. Epilogue

Sherlock stretched, careful not to dislodge the man who used his chest as a pillow. His hand reached for his mobile and turned it on. Touching his email app, he went through his messages. There was one from Martin Crieff.

NEVER TAKE WHAT YOU HAVE FOR GRANTED. – MARTIN

Idly Sherlock placed a hand on John’s back as he bit his lips and stared at Martin’s words. It seemed Mycroft told their cousin about the success of Sherlock’s mating.

John stirred and mumbled something incoherent.

Sherlock used his thumb to type back his message.

DON’T PLAN TO. HAVE YOU CONSIDERED MATING YOUR OTHER LOVER INSTEAD? HE IS THE STRONGER OF THE TWO. – SH

John woke and rubbed his face against Sherlock’s chest as he came back to his senses. “What time is it?”

“Go back to sleep.” Sherlock replied, rubbing John’s back. 

John sat up a bit to blink down at Sherlock’s face. “It’s daylight.”

“Do you have somewhere to go today?” Sherlock raised an eyebrow at him.

“We can’t spend all day in bed.”

“I could.” Sherlock smirked. His hand rested on John’s shoulder and pulled the doctor down for a gentle kiss. 

John pulled away with his own smirk. “I thought you said that taking me as your mate would satiate you.”

“Did I? I’m pretty sure I said that you could satiate me… But I never mentioned the frequency of our coitus. It’s still a lot, but not so much that we can’t get out of bed.”

“You admit we can get out of bed.”

Sherlock gave a bit of a pout. “You want to get out of bed?”

“I have to pee. You waited six weeks for me… I think you can last ten minutes while I clean myself up and have a bit of breakfast.” And with that John pulled himself out of bed and toddled off towards the bathroom.

Sherlock rolled over to take the spot John had vacated, wallowing in the remainders of the man’s body heat, face buried in John’s pillow. The scent of his mate relaxed him and he was able to control the awakening arousal. Idly he checked him email again, finding a reply from Martin. The poor man must be sitting at his own computer.

I LOVE ARTHUR WITH ALL MY HEART. CAN YOU SAY THE SAME ABOUT YOUR CHOSEN MATE? – MARTIN

YES – SH

Sherlock smirked at his response before he sent it. It may not be exactly true… At least not yet. But it would be very easy to fall in love with John Watson. From the moment the doctor picked him up and carried him in his strong arms, his tantalizing scent filled Sherlock’s senses… His body was warm and firm. His self-control resisted Sherlock’s charms and made the satyr want him all the more. And in that moment Sherlock realized he was no longer alone in the room. 

John stood in the doorway, still somewhat damp from his shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. In his hand was a plate of toast. The other hand held two cups of tea. “I brought you something to eat. I thought you might be hungry… For actual food.”

Yes, Sherlock Holmes could very easily fall in love with his mate if he hadn’t already. And as he sipped his tea and munched his toast he gazed at his John, making plans for their future without the hunger to slow him down.

\--Finis

**Author's Note:**

> Why can't I just write a plain fawnlock story?


End file.
